Ishaan did 11 fewer push-ups than Christopher in the evening. Christopher did 34 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Answer: Christopher did 34 push-ups, and Ishaan did 11 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $34 - 11$ push-ups. He did $34 - 11 = 23$ push-ups.